¿Amigos?
by Zurdas
Summary: Greg Lestrade no sabe si considerarse amigo de Sherlock Holmes. Porque, ¿su relación puede definirse como amistad? El detective consultor es la persona más extravagante que ha conocido y a veces el DI se siente perdido. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street".


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

__Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street".__

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes es una persona extraña. De hecho, ¿puedo considerar persona a Sherlock Holmes? Supongo que técnicamente lo es. En el diccionario hay diferentes significados para esa palabra, pero el primero es "Individuo de la especie humana". Eso me lleva a pensar que Sherlock Holmes es una persona. Pero entonces me pregunto si es humano. La descripción que da el diccionario de esta palabra escapa de mi entendimiento, de modo que debo aceptar que Sherlock Holmes es un humano porque respira, come (no mucho), duerme (aún menos) y hace todas esas cosas que hacemos el resto de la especie humana.<p>

En todos los años que hace que lo conozco, tan solo lo he visto enfadarse, emocionarse (por los casos, obviamente) y estar "neutro". Nunca ha llorado, reído, se ha asustado, enamorado, preocupado, cansado ni nada. Desde que John Watson llegó Sherlock ha dejado de ser un poco menos robot y un poco más persona, pero sigue siendo igual. Tan solo tiene pequeños toques que demuestran que debajo de esa máscara que lleva siempre se esconde alguien más o menos normal.

Hablando de John Watson: está claro que él y Sherlock son amigos. O quizá algo más, ¿Quién sabe? Y eso me lleva a plantearme la siguiente pregunta. ¿Puedo considerarme amigo de Sherlock Holmes?

Tras horas y horas de reflexión, he llegado a la conclusión de que sí. Hablamos regularmente (aunque sea por trabajo), quedamos para tomar algo por navidad, le ayudé a grabar un vídeo para el cumpleaños de John… Supongo que eso nos convierte en amigos. Pero cuando alguien me pregunta cómo es ser amigo de Sherlock Holmes, dudo.

-¿Qué cómo es? –le sonrío a la chica- Pues… **Ser amigo de Sherlock Holmes es...**

**Útil.**

-Entonces el asesino es... –miro a Sherlock con la cejas alzadas.

-Sam Hunt, obviamente –sonríe el detective consultor petulantemente.

Asiento mientras él explica en qué se ha basado. A decir verdad no entiendo una palabra, pero si Sherlock lo dice… Siempre me saca las castañas del fuego. No sé si compensa soportar sus burlas y desprecios, pero supongo que le necesito.

**Imprevisible.**

Estoy sentado en mi oficina, concentrado en el informe de un caso que resolvimos la semana pasada. Lo ha redactado Donovan pero yo debo darle el visto bueno. De repente la puerta se abre y arrugo la nariz. Odio que entren sin llamar. Pero entonces aparece un hombre alto vestido de Batman. Cuando lo reconozco no doy crédito.

-¿Sherlock?

-Lestrade, agradecería tu silencio –escupe Sherlock con una mueca.

Entonces se dirige hacia mí. Por un momento creo que me va a abrazar, pero luego pasa de largo y abre la ventana de mi despacho.

-Tú no has visto nada de nada –amenaza el detective.

Y entonces, sin más, salta. Me asomo a la ventana preocupado, porque ¡maldita sea! Estamos en un cuarto piso. Pero no hay rastro de Sherlock. ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? Al día siguiente lo veo con John en una escena del crimen, comportándose como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Estoy loco? Pero entonces Sherlock me guiña el ojo y susurra "gracias por tu discreción". Y no puedo hacer más que susurrar "de nada". Nunca volveremos a hablar de eso.

**Desesperante.**

-¡No te voy a dejar entrar, Friki! –oigo a Donovan gritar desde la planta de abajo.

Subo las escaleras de Scotland Yard a toda prisa, porque la voz de Anderson también suena enfadada y lo último que necesito es que se peleen con Sherlock en la comisaría. Llego resoplando al largo pasillo de mi planta y veo a los tres discutiendo, mientras John está apoyado en la pared. Cuando me ve me dirige una sonrisa rápida y señala a los otros con la cabeza.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto enfadado.

-Quiere entrar en el despacho del superintendente a coger no-sé-qué-papeles –explica Donovan, a un volumen demasiado alto para mi gusto.

-Se cree el dueño de la comisaría, y todo porque tú se lo permites –Anderson me señala acusatoriamente.

-¡Ya basta! Vosotros dos volved a vuestros puestos de trabajo, yo hablaré con Sherlock.

-Hasta la vista, Friki –murmura Donovan.

Mis dos subordinados se alejan por el pasillo despotricando contra Sherlock, John, yo y la madre que nos parió. Me llevo las manos a la cara y suspiro. El detective no ha dicho nada pero me mira fijamente. Eso intimida bastante.

-No vas a entrar en el despacho, Sherlock.

-¡Debo hacerlo! –exclama.

-¡No vas a hacerlo! ¡No lo permitiré! –estoy enfadado. Siempre me saca de quicio.

-Está bien… No lo permitirás… -susurra Sherlock.

Entonces echa a correr hacia las escaleras. Me quedo un momento quieto, sorprendido, pero luego salgo corriendo tras él. Oigo a John detrás de mí. No sé si quiere ayudarme a detenerlo o ayudarlo a escaparse, pero por si acaso sigo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Sherlock tiene las piernas más largas y es más joven, de modo que no consigo atraparlo hasta que llego al despacho del superintendente en el último piso. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha logrado abrir la puerta cerrada, pero cuando llego Sherlock sujeta unos papeles en la mano.

-¡Deja eso! –grito.

-Lo siento Lestrade, pero para consolarte te digo que no te verás salpicado por esto –sonríe el muy…

Él está al otro lado de la mesa, de modo que empiezo a seguirlo. Damos varias vueltas. Yo persiguiéndolo y él huyendo, mientras le grito todos los insultos que conozco. John está quieto en la puerta, y por la sonrisa que luce, supongo que le parece un espectáculo bastante divertido. De repente Sherlock salta por encima de la mesa y escapa de mi alcance, corriendo escaleras abajo. John lo sigue y yo los sigo a los dos. Cuando llego a la salida de Scotland Yard no hay rastro de ninguno de ellos. Me dejo caer al suelo, jadeando, y aporreo el asfalto con las manos.

**Divertido.**

John y Sherlock discuten. Les da igual que haya una mujer cruelmente asesinada delante de ellos, parece que es más importante el hecho de que Sherlock no ayude en casa. Parecen un viejo matrimonio. Es gracioso cuando discuten. John se pone muy rojo, como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo viajara a la cabeza, y se le hincha la vena del cuello. Sherlock, en cambio, se pone rígido como un robot y aprieta la mandíbula.

-Me parece muy bien, tortolitos, pero quiero saber quién, cómo y por qué mataron a Annie Drake –interrumpo.

-¡No somos pareja! –espeta John.

-¡Y el caso es tan ridículamente fácil que no sé por qué nos has llamado! Si no te importa, tenemos asuntos más importantes que hablar –añade Sherlock.

Ambos siguen discutiendo como si nada. Suspiro, algo enfadado con ellos, pero escucho los argumentos que utiliza cada uno en su discusión y se me pasa. Mientras Sherlock no para de insinuar la idiotez extremadamente extrema de John, el exmilitar contraataca con la ignorancia de Sherlock hacia algunas cosas. Recuerdo cuando el detective afirmó muy convencido que Barack Obama era el presidente de África y me pongo a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? –pregunta John con las cejas alzadas.

-De… de nada –no puedo parar- Es solo que… que deberíais casaros. ¡Quiero ser el padrino!

Parece que a ninguno de los dos les hace gracia, porque me lanzan sendas miradas asesinas. Pero yo sigo riendo, las lágrimas empiezan a bajar por mis mejillas y me duelen los costados. Hasta que viene el DI Dimmock y nos regaña por armar ese jaleo en la escena del crimen.

**Arriesgado.**

Aprieto los puños y noto el sudor frío que me baja por el cuello. El hombre vestido de negro empuja la pistola contra mi sien más fuerte aún. Me duelen las muñecas por el roce de la cuerda con la que me ha maniatado y siento que estoy haciendo un agujero en el frío suelo del callejón con las rodillas.

-Se lo repetiré una vez más. ¿Dónde vive Sherlock Holmes? –su voz es grave, amenazadora. Pero no respondo- Muy bien. Contemos hasta tres. Uno… dos… y…

-¡Tres! –grita una voz muy conocida.

El hombre de negro cae al suelo desplomado y noto que alguien me libra del amarre de la cuerda. Suelto un gemido mientras me masajeo las muñecas. Un par de manos me ayudan a levantarme y me encuentro con los increíbles ojos de gato de Sherlock.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunta. Si no fuera porque lo conozco, creería que está preocupado. Pero sé que lo hace por cortesía. John Watson es una buena influencia.

-Sí, has llegado justo a tiempo –suspiro.

-Lo sé –sin añadir nada más, se va.

Me quedo parado viendo cómo se aleja. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y veo las pocas estrellas que la contaminación de Londres me permite. Inspiro profundamente, dejando que el frío aire de la noche penetre en mis pulmones. He pasado un mal rato. Entonces me arrodillo y esposo al hombre inconsciente vestido de negro.

**Ser amigo de Sherlock Holmes es…**

De todo, menos fácil. Pero merece la pena.

-Vaya, quizá podrías presentármelo-la chica sonríe y se toca el pelo, coqueta.

Entonces veo que yo no le intereso lo más mínimo y me encojo de hombros, algo molesto. De repente suena mi móvil y veo que es precisamente él. Descuelgo mientras pongo cara de importancia.

-DI Greg Lestrade.

-Lo sé, te he llamado yo –la voz de Sherlock suena un poco demasiado fuerte al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué pasa Sherlock? –suspiro. La chica abre los ojos como platos.

-Donovan no me deja pasar a la escena de un crimen, te necesito.

-Ahora voy –cuelgo el móvil y miro a la chica, con una gran sonrisa se suficiencia-. Mi amigo Sherlock me necesita, debo irme.

-¿Puedo ir contigo y me lo presentas? –suplica la chica.

Miro a la chica durante unos segundos. Es realmente guapa, con el pelo castaño oscuro cayendo sobre su delicada cara, los ojos verdes enormes y las pecas que adornan sus mejillas. Sherlock la ignorará por completo. Y después de ver sus intereses, yo también.

-Lo siento, su novio John Watson se pondría muy celoso –me "disculpo".

Y sin despedirme, salgo del bar con la chaqueta en la mano.


End file.
